De la a la z versión 3
by Chia S.R
Summary: De la a la z marcará el paso de la Ponta Pair gracias a mis lectoras. Una letra y todo cambiará. ¿Qué destino les depara el destino del abecedario?


**Título** De la "a" a la "z" vers 3**  
><strong>

**Pareja **Ryosaku

**Autora **Chia s.r

**Resumen **De la a la z marcará el paso de la Ponta Pair gracias a mis lectoras. Una letra y todo cambiará. ¿Qué destino les depara el destino del abecedario?

**Disclaimer** pot no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor.

**Como entregar una letra **solo aceptaré letras enviadas a través del face Imaginación Fanfiction. Ahí explico cómo en uno de los post nvn

* * *

><p><strong>Letra <strong>A

**User **SaKuRiMo0n

**Palabra **Anillo

**Advertencia **ooc (aunque intentaré que no)

* * *

><p>El objeto brillaba a través del cristal. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto nunca. Con su forma redonda perfecta y sus brillantes formas de dragón que se abrazaban como si de una danza de cortejo se tratara. Era perfecto. Un anillo perfecto.<p>

_Pero demasiado caro_, se dijo.

Si se lo comprara, tendría que dejar de pagar el piso por más de siete meses. Y si no quería verse en la calle y con una deuda tras las espaldas, debía de contenerse. Además, dentro de poco sería su aniversario y pensaba darle un buen regalo a su pareja.

Siete años juntos se dice pronto. A sus veintinueve años deseaba casarse ya, pero él no parecía tener esas intenciones. No obstante, ella estaba más o menos satisfecha con su noviazgo a largo plazo. Porque él no era de los que debías de presionar. Lo había comprendido a lo largo del tiempo.

La campana del reloj del centro le recordó la hora.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Llegaré tarde!

Habían quedado bajo la torre del reloj esa tarde. Para ir a tomar algo, hablar de tonterías y preparar un viaje que iban a hacer juntos por navidad. Estaba realmente emocionada. Cinco días y cinco noches junto a él. Iba a ser fantástico, para recordarse. No cesaba de pensar qué se iba a poner, o qué iba a llevar. Aprovecharían sus días de vacaciones como debían de hacer una pareja de enamorados.

Cuando llegó al lugar preciso él todavía no había llegado. Miró su reloj y lo comparó con la torre del reloj, preguntándose si estarían mal sincronizados. Generalmente, él solía llegar antes que ella, pues tendía más a perderse que él. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de su presencia.

El reloj marcó quince minutos después la angustia ¿y si la había dejado plantada? Era imposible. Después de tanto tiempo juntos él sería incapaz de hacer algo así… ¿verdad?

—Ryuzaki.

Giró emocionada hacia un costado. Ryoma se encontraba esperando al otro lado de la torre. Levantó una mano como saludo y ella corrió hacia él. Aunque antes se habría muerto de vergüenza, la confianza la animaba a más. Se lanzó a sus brazos, apretándole la cintura y escondiendo su mejilla en su pecho.

—Creí que no vendrías.

Ryoma se rascó la nuca mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Fue aquí donde quedamos.

Sakuno asintió y sonriendo, se apartó lo suficiente para que él la tomara del hombro y caminaran juntos sin rumbo más aparente que el de una cafetería. Y nada más entrar, Sakuno sacó las diferentes libretitas con las ofertas y demás posibles intereses durante su viaje. Ryoma, mientras tomaba distraídamente un vaso de zumo, las observó.

—Esa visita me gusta mucho. — señaló. Indicó con el dedo un punto exacto al que Ryoma mostró entonces todo su interés. — Es un lugar tranquilo y no va mucha gente, pero la exposición es fantástica. Y está cerca del hogar donde nos quedaremos.

—Hnm.

Ryoma asintió mientras curioseaba. Sakuno sonrió y tras excusarse, se marchó al servicio. Al regresar, se sentó sin fijarse. Cuando sus ojos dieron con ello, parpadeó, preguntándose si se habría equivocado de mesa. Era tan normal en ella perderse…

Sin embargo, su chaqueta continuaba posada sobre el borde del sillón y su plato era el mismo. Pero había algo extraño encima de su servilleta. Una cajita de terciopelo azul. Una pegatina con una "s" sobre la tapita.

—¿Ryoma-kun?

Tampoco había rastro del chico. Su pareja parecía haberse esfumado por alguna ilógica razón ¿había estado demasiado tiempo en el baño? ¿Se habría cansado de esperarla?

Se sentó tras asegurarse al cien por cien que aquel era su lugar y miró a su alrededor. Nadie la miraba en especial, no prestaba atención. Es decir, nadie había dejado esa cajita ahí sin querer, o en un descuido. Además, era pura casualidad que llevara la inicial de su nombre descrita en perfectas formas doradas.

Parpadeó y tras debatir mentalmente decidió aferrar la cajita con sumo cuidado entre sus dedos. La cajita cedió al primer empuje de su índice e inclinó la cabeza para poder ver lo que había en ella. Su sorpresa creció todavía más cuando descubrió el anillo que tanto había ansiado en aquel escaparate. Con sus preciosos dragones bailando en él.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a su alrededor. Aquel anillo tenía que ser de alguien verdaderamente capaz de poder gastarse ese dinero. Y debía de amar mucho a la mujer a la que se lo hubiera comprado, porque tirar el dinero de ese modo y después dejarlo en una mesa como si nada, no creía que fuera lo idóneo. Además, ella tendría que llevarlo a la policía y capaz de no volver a su dueño.

Mordisqueándose el labio se preguntó qué debería de hacer.

No era tan mala como para considerar que sus deseos se habían cumplido y que un santo le había regalado tal detalle. Nerviosa, decidió esperar a Ryoma regresara a la mesa.

Éste volvió a los cinco minutos, con un vaso nuevo de ponta de cartón. No la miró en ningún momento, simplemente se sentó, cruzó las piernas masculinamente, apoyó el otro brazo en el respaldo y miró hacia el exterior mientras daba pequeños sorbos a la bebida.

—Esto… ¿Ryoma-kun?

—¿Hmn? — cuestionó él. Pero continuó sin mirarla.

—He encontrado esto sobre mi servilleta. — empujó suavemente la cajita hacia él por encima de la mesa. — Creo que alguien debe de haberse equivocado. Me preocupa.

Ryoma casi escupió la bebida contra la ventana, se frotó sensualmente los labios y la miró como si acabara de explicar que estaba en estado y de diez meses.

—¿Q-qué?

—Ryuzaki. — se llevó una mano a la frente y la pasó por sus cabellos con lentitud. Apoyando la cara en su brazo la miró con cierta vergüenza.

Sakuno tardó entonces en comprender. Miró la caja, luego a él, que desviaba la mirada hacia un lado diferente a ella. Y cuando comprendió, quiso que la tierra la tragara mientras en su interior, la felicidad casi estallaba. Entonces, recordó el exuberante precio de la joya.

Se levantó y se acercó hasta el asiento contrario, sentándose a su lado.

—Ryoma-kun, esto es muy caro. Es precioso y te lo agradezco, pero es demasiado caro.

Ryoma se echó hacia atrás y la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

Sakuno recapituló.

—Catorce. — respondió automáticamente.

Él asintió y movió una mano animándola. La chicha enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Oh, Dios. Lo había olvidado…

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos mientras llevaba sus manos hasta la boca, cubriéndose con la punta de los dedos sus labios.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Había olvidado por completo su cumpleaños con la emoción del viaje. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que la insistencia de quedar ese día por parte de él podría ser por algo. No. Simplemente pensaba que era la misma ilusión de un viaje en conjunto, no otra cosa.

Qué idiota había sido…

Encima, Ryoma no solo se había acordado y había insistido, sino que además le había regalado el anillo que tantas ganas tenía de poseer, como un sueño inalcanzable.

Sin poderlo pensar demasiado, se lanzó al cuello del chico y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas. Apretó los dedos contra su ropa y besó sus cabellos repetidas veces. No era la joya lo que en sí la hacía feliz. Si no que él la recordara por encima de todo. Hasta por encima de ella misma.

Por ese mismo motivo, cuando se colocó el anillo el dedo anular de su mano, no podía reprimir el llanto y las ganas de gritarle al mundo entero cuál fantástico era su despistado novio, quien a veces, llegaba a ser más atento que ella.

* * *

><p><strong>na**

Aquí el comienzo del nuevo de la la z. Es un viejo fic retomado, desde luego, con nuevas palabras. Para saber cositas deberían de ir a Imaginación Fanfiction, el face, donde podrán darme una letra con las condiciones (que no son nada) que pido.

¡Animaros, mis fieles lectores!


End file.
